


Perverted Summer

by louisovermyknee



Series: One Shots/Smut [11]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hotels, M/M, One Shot, Skinny Dipping, Summer Vacation, Swimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working the night shift at a hotel is not Harry's cup of tea. However, it turns into a fun night when he is ordered to check the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverted Summer

**Harry POV**

            I could hear the quarters descending within the vending machine. Another red bull would have to be my sanctuary for the meantime. There are more than 1,025,100 words in the English language and none of them can describe just how much I hate the night shift. Seriously, who wants to check into a hotel at 3 in the morning? Sure, there are certain starfish that get hungry at 3 AM but that’s just an exception.

            The red bull fell upon pressing a button. The worst part was opening the can. Once again, a spritz made contact with my work shirt. It wouldn’t matter, though. Stains are not that noticeable on dark clothing. I walked out of the backroom to get back to my spot at the front desk. As always, it was quiet despite the usual wind and the rush of a car driving by the intersection not too far from the parking lot. Why there would be drivers at nighttime is beyond me. Working a night shift is another.

            Putting my hands on the side of my cheek, I rested my head to the side and blinked. I thought to myself that money is everything which is why I was in the lobby at that very moment. I could have closed my eyes and drifted off like it would get bored in the middle of class if it weren’t for the manager that decided to enter at that precise moment.

            “Ah, Harry,” he greeted with that usual I-have-more-power-than-you-so-listen-to-me voice; “I see everything’s coming along quite nicely.”

            “Mmhm,” I replied tiredly, “yep.”

            “Good,” the manager approached the front desk and worked with his jacket. He took it off to hold it in his underarm. Then, almost spiting, he said “check the pool.”

            I looked up. “What?”

            “Check the pool.”             

            “Begging your pardon, sir,” I mumbled putting my hand down. “I don’t believe anyone has been near that pool for hours.”

“You heard me loud and clear, Harry. Hop to it.”

In a flash, he turned around to go off to another type of business that I would never have the nerve to care for. I got up but now without grunting first. Sometimes, I could’ve sworn that my manager sought to kill me as soon as I was hired. I brushed off my thoughts of possible murdering tactics I could use on him to direct myself over to the pool area. Based on my location, I would have to head for the outdoor supply room. It would be a long walk, but at least it would help the red bull kick in.

**Louis POV**

            Whatever my mother said about counting sheep was useless as a child and it hadn’t changed at all since I grew up. Jet-lag is a bitch; let me say that right now. Of course, this is supposed to be a good vacation but it’s nothing worth having fun about if you can’t sleep. Besides, the hotel mattresses were bumpy and the couch was the same. Nothing interesting was on the television. Replayed episodes of Jerry Springfield and long-forgotten news were all that the channels would offer. Letting out a sigh, I decided to stop watching altogether.

            I stared at the ceiling. I have a habit of that. Every now and again I would think about life in a deep, cynical way. I’d contemplate how the universe was made and how humans cannot be the only life-maintaining species in the solar system followed by a question.  _Is this all there is? Honestly. Is this all there is?_  I rubbed my eyelids. A few sleeping specks rolled off to the side of my skin. Wherever the sandman was, I bet he would be having way more fun than I was. As a solution, I tried to think on how I could have fun on the vacation I was on.

             _Alright, if you can’t sleep, at least you can think. While I’m here, I have to check the local areas. The shops, the restaurants, the beach, there are bound to be more. I could try to find my relatives-they live by here. Nah, why bother? That’ll just get you a headache. How about in the morning I could hit the beach to see some dolphins popping up for air? Yeah, I’ve done that before when I was younger. I can do it again. In fact …_

            That’s when the light bulb went off.

             _Have I ever tried skinny dipping? Well, I’ve thought of it once before but I still lived with my parents. If they caught me sneaking out into the backyard pool, I would have been done for. They’d keep me alive enough just to go to school. Hmm … Luckily for me, I’m out of school. IT’S SUMMER VACATION! I went on this trip for a reason, I might as well mark stuff off my bucket list. So it’s done._

I made a decision to walk out of the hotel room and head for the pool. I knew that there was a gate surrounding the area but I knew in the back of my mind that it was low enough to jump if necessary. Before heading out, I looked at the clock.

             _3 AM; Fine time for a swim._

**.           .           .**

            Thankfully, the lights outside the hotel worked as a guide for me. The passage to the pool was clear for me, especially because all of the tourists were asleep. Neither of the hotel crew members took the time to lock the gate, so I was able to pass by from the click of the door. It was basically a piece of cake, at least for the first part. I stood in front of the shallow end rubbernecking the area. I was hoping that there weren’t any night-goers and/or security cameras around. Because it was quiet and the lampposts were clear of any electronic devices, I declared that I was safe.

            The butterfly in my stomach began to flutter. The child within me was surprised I even had the guts to do this. My fingertips picked at the hem of my shirt. This would be the peak of my vacation.

**Harry POV**

            This would be the peak of my working nights. I was in the storage room and decided to take a look out the window at just the right moment accidentally. I saw a brown haired man removing his shirt from over his head. My jaw dropped to see his chest. I paid no attention to the fact that he was out for a swim in the middle of the night but I was not questioning any logical reasons.

            The way he untied his sweatpants distracted me greatly. I took a moment to observe his backside, which as curvy and enjoyable. I could already feel the saliva forming in my mouth. He slipped off his pants slowly, revealing his majestic nether regions. He tossed his clothing to the side so they would be safe and dry. He had to bend over to complete the duty and it only made me feel worse in the best of ways.

            Afterwards, the man stood there for a moment. Putting his hands on his hips, he looked tired but he also looked exhilarated as if he was meaning to do whatever he was planning on for a long time. I thought for a moment about jumping out and scaring him. Then I reminded myself to conceal the urge and ignore the thrilling feeling. Besides, it surprised me to think that I would have the privilege to watch. That is, as long as this man was oblivious to my presence.

            “Come on,” I whispered; “Come on, get in the pool.”

            He walked down onto the steps that led into the pool. His hand guided down the railing until he decided to let go and swim at his leisure. The stranger brought himself near the open water and popped down into the water. He sprouted up beautifully, swiping his hair to the side. That was when I noticed that my mouth was still open and I had to pick it up with both of my hands. Despite the distraction, I did not notice the presence of another that was right behind me.

**Louis POV**

Freedom is a passion worth experiencing all the way. When I entered the water, I was not expecting the feeling of pure serenity. It was almost like taking a bath in the middle of a gigantic tub but without the soap. It brought a smile to my face and I floated on my back. I kicked lightly, just to keep up a momentum. The swishing sound of the waves made the night seem peaceful. It was definitely calm, up until the point I was suddenly not alone anymore.

            “I told you to check the pool,” an adult shouted at another man who seemed to be a worker. “And what are you doing? You’re lollygagging!”

            In a flash, I brought my feet down and swatted in the water. I lowered my body until the water was up to my mouth. I hoped that neither of those men would see me. I could only pray.

            “I’m sorry, sir. I was jus-”

            “Enough of that; Now get to work.”

            I heard the door shut violently and I also began to panic. There was now a worker to worry about. My only succession of surviving embarrassment would be to hide in plain sight. That would be a difficult task, however, because the water was clear and I was an elephant in a class of fish. I did my best to stay quiet as I watched the curly-haired worker walk around the area. He seemed to be checking the grounds for some reason.

I saw him review the tables and the sunbathing benches. I wouldn’t know what he was looking for but I certainly did not want him looking for me. All of my chances failed when I heard the door open up again. The older man was back and he was handling a clipboard.

“Oh, and Harry I want you to …” He saw me.

The butterflies in my stomach transformed into rocks.

“Oh my, what are you-?” He brought his clipboard up to cover his view of me.

I took a glance back at the other man who was clearly identifying me now. My hands covered myself and I stood up in the water. My plan of a ‘fun summer’ had failed.

“Sir, the pool hours have closed. Harry, get this man a towel.” The other worker obeyed accordingly. At least he had the courtesy to avoid eye contact with me.

I tried to make the situation better but nothing could possibly help. “Hello,” I said; “I’m sorry, I was unaware.”

“Never mind that,” the man looked like a manager.

For all I knew, he was the kind of man to throw guests out on the spot. I was surprised that the worker named Harry came back with a towel. I thanked him for it once I got out of the pool. After covering up my privates, the manager ordered the worker once more.

“Harry, if you please escort this man to his room?” He was avoiding eye contact with me as well.

I attempted to apologize again but it did no good. The man was already on his way inside. In the back of my mind, I sensed homophobia. I shook my head. Yet doing so, I noticed that the worker who was told to escort me was not hiding his gaze at me anymore. In fact, he was practically smiling at me.

“Should I help you with your clothes?” he asked me.

“Sure, thank you.” I replied. He got to work, picking up my pajamas that I had previously worn. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I was bored an-”

“No worries, man,” he spared me the excuse. “I know the need. You just get that feeling of freedom, you know?”

I was shocked to see that he was completely chill about the entire situation. I tried to act calm about it as well even though I knew it was as awkward as ever.

“Yeah,” I mumbled; “You’re right.”

**THE END**


End file.
